Crescent Black Lynx
by AmutoStAr7
Summary: Crescent Black Lynx (CBL) is the most popular boy band in Japan. Made up of Tskyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fugisaki and Hiro Takumi. This fic is an Amuto, RimaNagi, Kutau and nothing else. Don't review if you have nothing good to say, or not, I love all my reviews, but if negative please do tell me what can be improved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1 Audtion, Sally and the sleeping Pinkett

Rima pulled up at the Hinamori household in her Silver Novia. She honked her horn twice and no one came out. "Amu!" She called. Still no answer.. She picked up her phone and dialled Amu's number but still no answer. "_again?" _She thought.

She looked behind the potted plant outside the door of the house, got the spear key and went inside. She was greeted by a small white cat with a dark brown patch on its left eye and lower back and a very Light brown patch on the right eye and striped tail.

"Mornin' Sally," Said Rima. The cat looked up at her as if to say _"Lemme guess, Where's Amu?" _ Rima Patted her head and said, "How could such a lazy girl have such a smart little kitty?" Sally moved her shoulders as if to shrug and began walking to the backyard.

Rima chuckled but followed her never the less. Sally went through the Kitty door while Rima had to open it. She followed Sally across the yard and stopped at the big oak tree. Sally climbed up and up, And Rima followed her until, after ten whole minutes of climbing she met with the highest branch which seated the sleeping Pinkett.

Sally walked over to her and plopped on her lap lazily. _I take back what I said earlier. _Thought Rima. She sat next to her and leaned her head on the shoulder of the sleeping beauty. "Rima," she whispered with still closed eyes, her voice like bells dipped in honey and coated in love and lazy, but mostly love.. "Yes Amu?"

"It's today."

"The beach?"

"The audition, Rima."

"Amu-"

"No backing out"

"But-"

"They'l love you," She promised "They would be crazy not to." Rima hugged her best friend, "I'm scared, I want him to notice me, but.." "Dont worry about Nagihiko, personally I think he's a loser" stated Amu "He treats his sister so badly, when all Nadeshiko's ever done is be nice to him."

Rima looked down at Sally who opened one worry filled eye and gazed back up at her. She smiled at her and scratched her chin reassuring the worrisome kitty. "Okay, Amu," She began "I'll do it.."

Amu smiled at her now confident friend. "And you will be rewarded with time at the beach with Ran and the others."

"Next!"called Ikuto, he was getting really pissed at all the talent less douches that came to audition just to see him.

Cresent Black Lynx was holding auditions for a new band member. Since Ikuto refuses to sing, they need a new singer to back up Kukai. Some of the songs they wrote were duets so he would need a new partner.

The band consisted of 5 boys,

Tskuyomi Ikuto

age: 17

blue hair and eyes

violinist (but he has THE greatest voice ever)

Souma Kukai

age: 17

burnt orange hair and green eyes

vocalist and guitarist

Hotori Tadagay (Tadase)

age: 16

blonde red eyes

Pianist

Fugisaki Nagehiko

age: 16 3/4

purple hair brown eyes

Drummer

Hiro Takumi

age:16

red hair, blue green eyes

Base

They were threw about, what?... like 1000 people without talent already! They were all bad, but this one girl made all the members wish they were deaf. Saaya Yamabuki. Ikuto would rather kiss a monkeys butt than listen to her again.

Saaya blew him a kiss while exiting the stage. She is such a bimbo. Ikuto scoffed and looked away. They were holding the auditions in the school assembly hall just by the way.

The next girl came in. actually 2 girls. One had chestnut eyes and hazel hair, she wore a simple blue sundress and a white striped hat. Her friend was wearing a HUGE hat that covered her face and hair, she was wearing (along with the pink hat) a pink and white striped blouse with a yellow jacket thingy (listen i am NO fashionista, okay?) They looked like they were on there way to the beach.

"Okay girls get ready, um.. Mashiro Rima and..." said Kakashi, the band manager. "I am auditioning, my friend is just accompanying me," said Rima. "I will be singing Aoi Aoi Ano Sora."

Habataitara modorenaitto itte  
Mesashita nowa aoi aoi ano sora  
(Intro)  
Kanashimiwa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anatae mo idak kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku  
Mchi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu  
Habataiara modorenaitto itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora  
Tsuki nuketara michi karau to shitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora [x3]

She was _Great._ She did the best of anyone that audition, and she didn't try to flirt with Ikuto, or anyone for that matter. That made her voice all more great. Yet no one applauded, now why was that? "we thank you for your time," said Kakashi. And the boys called for the next.

She may have been good, but earlier that day all the band members promised that they wouldn't applaud anyone no matter how talented. They didn't want the auditioners to go off to their friends and say _"I got applauded big time! I'm soo getting the part!" _then when they don't they'l be all like _"i thought i did great!?"_of course Ikuto couldn't care less, but the others cared for their fans.

Rima just shrugged it off and mouthed something to her friend like "_I told you they wouldn't like me" _ That made Ikuto suspicious.


	2. Beach day

**Authors note:**

**Listen guys... I really appreciate you reviewing and stating your feelings. And I've gotten quite a few on the ****Tadagay**** t****hing. But I'm glad you did! I'm sorry if I offended anyone by saying that, I won't bring it up again. Btw Amu's charas are all people in this story. Please do keep reviewing and expressing your opinions, I love all my fans and reviews no matter how flame full or plain. And if you find something is bothering you, don't be afraid to say something about it. I don't bite ;) And btw, 'SerrianGODisright' yes I'm a Christian. And cursing isn't a sin. At least… I don't think so, I didn't get through all of the bible yet, still on Moses. Don't judge, I may be Christian but I'm still only 12, don't expect me to be able to recite the bible.**

_Chapter 2#_

_Later that day at Ikuto's._

"Hey, Ikuto?" asked Tadase. All the band members were at Ikuto's for a meeting that was _supposed _to be to decide on who was to be the new member. But everyone was slacking off watching TV and playing air hockey and even Ikuto was taking a nap. But Tadase knew he was fully awake. "Hm?"

"You remember that Rima girl?"

Ikuto nodded. "Well, after her performance it was, weird..." The blonde stated. "What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"Well... Her friend had this huge hat on for who knows what reason... And you find that like... Not creepy?"

"Tadase," said Ikuto with a slight grunt to his tone, "What did you really want to tell me." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Tadase hesitated.

"Ikuto, I don't know how to say this…"

"Out with it. Now." Ikuto's tone was gruff.

"Saaya Yamabuki's,"

"I don't want to know,"

"It's important."

"Get it out then!"

"SAAYAYAMABUKI'SMOMISSUINGUSIFWEDON'TGIVESAAYATHEP ART!"

There was complete silence. Kukai stopped eating out of the Nacho machine (Ikuto's rich), Nagihiko stopped watching plasma TV and Hiro stopped his self chess game.

"What does she have to sue us for?" asked Nagi.

"Absolutely nothing." Said Ikuto "In fact we should sue her for threatening us"

"Well, yeah but… She's R-rich, she can bribe the judge."

"No one can bribe the judge Tadase,"

"Ikuto, I'm just stressed out okay?"

"Well we can all just swim it out cause were going to the BEACH!" yelled Kukai.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back at once. The last time they went to the beach it ended badly. Screaming fans, Paparazzi, even more screaming fans stealing Ikuto's shirt… someone even tried to kiss Tadase!

"Don't worry guys, that won't happen again!" he shouted "Ikuto can we go to your PRIVATE beach that your family owns?"

"Fine with me, but Utau and her friends are there today." He said. Kukai drooled at the picture of Utau in a bikini. "Well I'm there!" everyone nodded except Nagihiko.

"You aren't coming Nagi?" Asked Hiro "Yeah I'm coming"

"You know you have been quiet lately, me too but that's my thing." –Hiro.

"I'm just thinking,"

"About that girl?" Ikuto sort of stated/asked.

Nagi sighed, "She just looked broken when we acted like she couldn't sing."

"Don't let your feelings get in the way,"

"But-"

"Nagi, beach."

"Fine…"

_At the beach_

"It was sure nice of Utau to invite us to her family beach." Amu said breaking the uncomfortable silence that was the ride to the beach so far. Rima didn't reply, she was too pissed at Amu for forcing her to audition. She just huffed and looked away.

Amu sighed. She felt guilty. "Listen, Ri-chan..." she began, "I'm sorry okay? I'm really really sorry." Then she gave her the oh-so-irresistible pouty face. Rima thought for a second. Amu never apologised, ever, to anyone. And when she did and she really meant it she would call her Ri-chan, plus she just couldn't resist the pouty face!

She couldn't stay mad at her best friend forever. "Oh! Fine! I forgive you!" Rima said to Amu. Then Amu smiled, and Rima smiled back. They would of glomped each other but Amu would have crashed the car.

…

Amu turned a corner into an old rundown beach parking lot, There were cracks in the a few of the parking spots, the trees nearby were tattered and weak, and there was an old, rusted trash can to the side that was stuffed with beer bottles but reeked of expired milk.

"Uh, Amu do we have to stay _here _for _three days_?" Rima asked

"I hope not."

They heard a rustling coming from the, practically gray bush on the side. "EEK!" Rima whimpered and hid behind Amu. Amu just stood where she was. "Utau." She said

Just then out came a stumbling Utau scratching her head in embarrassment. "Um...Hi?"

"W-where are we?" Rima asked

"We, my scared little friend, are at the exterior of the resort."

"_This _is not a resort." Amu said

"Follow me," Utau began walking and they followed. She walked into the bush again. Rima stared at Amu as she crawled in to the bush like she was crazy.

A hand reached out and pulled Rima's leg. "A HAND! AMU~!" she cried but soon realised the hand belonged to Utau. They crawled out of the awfully cramped bush into a dark cave.

The cave was so cramped If they weren't as short as they were they would have to crawl. Utau went first, followed by Amu, then a so-scared-that-she-could-piss-her-pants-crying-chi bi-version of Rima

After walking for what seemed for forever, they saw a shining light. Rima looked beyond Amu and Utau. "Grandma? God?" she groaned out. Her legs hurt like shit and she seemed to have forgotten all about Utau and Amu.

They kept going and then they exited the cave. Amu walked into what wasn't a beach house, it was Tropical Paradise!

There was a plentiful of coconut trees in two complete lines on two sides of the stone pathway that led to a fifty story hotel that was pink, and next to it there was a midnight blue one.

But that one didn't have the coconut trees and merry birds and stone path. No, that one had stormy clouds and fake ghosts and ghouls. And even a skeleton with fake blood on it!

Hell the freaking atmosphere was creepy near that mansion! "So which one do you guys want?" said Utau. Rima pointed to the pink girly one. Amu stood there scratching her chin with a thinking expression on her face, like she was actually considering the spooky one!

Rima grabbed Amu and pulled her to the girly side. Utau chuckled. "Ran and the others are inside," she started. "Miki so wanted to sketch this _whole _place later!"

"Expected, she is an artist." Amu said. "Is everyone forgetting what just happened?! Utau what was that dump?"

"That was the decoy front, what do you think? That we would off reviled all this to the thieves and trespassers?"

"…"

"Nice now chop chop, we have some beach to swim in!"

Utau pushed the two in to the hotel. "Amu, Rima, there is a slight problem though…" Utau stated. "What?"

"Well… There are only 3 bed rooms on the top floor; the other 19 floors are saunas or bathrooms or indoor pools and stuff. And one bed room has 2 beds. And there are 7 of us; you guys, me, Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia…"

"So one of us has to move into the boy hotel." Finished Amu

"Yep, and since you guys are the last to get here, one will bunk with me and the other will move into the boy hotel."

"I'll go." Said Amu "I don't do girly anyway."

"But, here's the problem, my brother and his friends are also here for 3 days… so Amu you will have to share a room with one of them…"

Amu froze. "Psh, whatever." She began to walk out the door. Utau sighed in relief '_thank god she agreed' _she thought.

So Amu walked over to the boys' hotel and into a room. They hadn't gotten there yet though. So she unpacked and got into her swimsuit. She was maybe just gonna build a sand castle with Rima first so she put on a gray sweatshirt that was 10 sizes bigger than her and walked down the hall, to the elevator, to the lobby, to the beach.

There was Ran; in a pink one-piece teaching the hula dance to sue in a green bikini who was failing miserably… then there was Miki in a blue and white striped skirt one piece sketching the ocean. Dia was trying to dribble the beach ball. Rima was trying to convince a tanning Utau to help her build a sand castle, but the latter paid no heed. "Look, there's Amu," She said "go bother her."

The pinkett fiddled with the locks of the hair. Rima looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "Fine" she began "I'll build the damn castle." Rima's expression turned from glum and beggy to energized and elated! So they went at it.

All of a sudden a black limo appeared out of nowhere and out stepped all the members of Crescent Black Lynx. All in sunglasses and beach wear. The girls all glanced and went back to what they were previously doing. Rima and Amu didn't even glance!

Nagi was glum after that. Tadase and Ikuto glanced at the girls and stopped on Amu. Their eyes widened at her intense beauty. "Yes?" she said.

Ikuto snapped out of it and walked towards the hotel. Tadase continued to stare like an idiot. Amu glared, he ran. The guys all chose rooms. Hiro and Nagi shared a room, so did Tadase and Kukai. "I'll take the free one then…" said Ikuto

So he walked into the last room only to see that half the closet was full and there was girly shampoo and toothbrushes and the works in _**his **_bedroom. Ikuto walked down to the beach ad confronted Utau. "Why is there a girl's luggage in my room?"

"Oh. Yeah. We have 7 chicks so Amu *point* is bunking with one of you. This happens to be you."

"What?! Utau! Listen you know me! It's not safe I might rape her or something!"

"No you won't!"

"I might! I'm 17 I have h's!"

"h's?"

"Can't she squeeze in with you guys?'

"Not enough room."

"Gaaah!"

Amu was building the sand castle but listening to Utau and I Ikuto's conversation too. She walked over to Ikuto and tugged at his shirt. "Yes?" she looked up at him and gave him a 50% power puppy dog eyes. Ikuto melted.

And that's how they got him to agree to bunk with a girl.

_**20 reviews= update! Ja ne!**_


End file.
